


Heaven Can Wait

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Series: Heaven Can Wait [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angel Bucky Barnes, Angel Wings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: A mysterious man moves in next to you and quickly turns your life upside down. Will his secret keep the two of you from finding solace in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from the song Forever Young by Alphaville. There are also a couple of films with the same title, this is not based off those. Let me know what you think, I love talking with you guys!

“A demon cannot take an angels grace,” Steve seethes. “It was a bad situation, but you’d be fine if you would just let us help you!”

Bucky’s face is expressionless as he stands before the small council of his closest friends. His back is ramrod straight, his arms are clenched against his sides. The only thing betraying his emotion is the slight shaking of his wings, which he’s holding close to his back.

Fury takes a step toward him. “James, I understand that you are upset. You have the right to be. But, your grace is intact, and you could access it if you would try.”

Bucky takes in a shuddering breath and his eyes slip closed. He’s transported back into the nightmarish hellscape. He can hear the screams, can smell the burning flesh. He can feel the heavy chains around his wrists, feel the blades tearing through his tender flesh. His eyes snap open.

He’s back in the stark white room, surrounded by people that care about him. He glances around and the looks of pity on their faces send him into a spiral. He couldn’t breathe here. He needed to get out. 

“You’re wrong. There’s nothing there,” his voice is rough with disuse. “I am empty.”

Steve scoffs at this. “You couldn’t be here without your grace. Let us in,” he pleads. “We can help you through this.”

“There’s nothing you can do for me, Stevie. This can’t be helped. I can’t be helped.”

“No,” Steve cries out. “Buck, don’t-”

A blinding flash of light erupts through the room. By the time Steve regains his bearings, Bucky is long gone. Everyone in the room is silent as they try to understand what has happened.

“You could have stopped him from leaving,” Steve shouts as he gets in Fury’s face. “I could have helped him.”

Nick places his hand on Steve’s shoulder, his face unreadable. “That’s not how it works. James was determined to leave. He’d buried his grace. There was nothing we could do.”

Steve shrugs the comforting touch away. “I’m not going to let him suffer alone. He needs us.” He turns to leave the room to prepare to find Bucky.

“Steve, he’ll be okay. He can come back on his terms, when he’s ready,” Sam says quietly.

Steve’s eyes fill with rage and his body whips around to face the group. “You didn’t try to stop him either, Sam. You all-”

Sam moves forward and wraps his hands around Steve’s forearms. “Enough, Steve! You don’t know what’s best for him.”

“Don’t touch me.”

Sam sighs and drops his arms to his side. “It will work out Steve, he needs to do this for himself. Don’t push, that has never helped.”

“What if he gives up his grace? What if he’s found by-”

“He won’t, his grace is too important to him. He won’t be found either, by us or them. He’s a survivor, Steve,” Natasha breaks his dark trail of thoughts.

“You can’t guarantee that,” he mutters as he storms out.

✯✯✯✯✯✯

For once, the elevator wasn’t out in your building. You were practically skipping as you made your way through the waiting doors. You thank whichever god that you didn’t have to haul groceries up three flights of stairs. As the doors are closing, a hand slips through and an attractive man pushes into the small space. He is beauty is striking. Though, his looks are somewhat concealed under a mop of long chestnut hair.

“Sorry for holding you up,” the man mutters as he looks down at the floor.

You stare at him for a moment with a blank expression on your face. “What- uh- oh! No problem, I would have held the door if I’d seen you.”

He gives you a forced smile and the rest of the short ride is spent in silence. The parting doors break the tension and you start to move at the same time as the stranger. You smash into his side and you feel your cheeks heat up.

“Sorry! I didn’t think you lived on this floor, I haven’t seen you around before,” you say as you try to straighten the bags in your arms and move down the hallway.

He steps away from you quickly and trails a few steps behind you. “I just moved in.”

You move to your front door and turn back to the man. “Oh, in that case, welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Y/N. I’d shake your hand but,” you nod toward the bags in your arms.

“No problem, I’m-”

He’s cut off by a few of your bags toppling to the floor. “Goddamnit!” He flinches as your exclamation and ducks to help pick up the fallen groceries. As soon as the bags are resituated he steps to the door next to yours.

“Thanks for the help, neighbor. I’d say I’m not always this clumsy, but that would be a lie. It was nice to meet you…” you realize that you never got his name.

He’s through his door, but before he closes it he meets your eyes. “James. I’m James,” his voice is smooth like silk, though a bit hesitant.

“It was nice to meet you, James. I’m- I’ll let you go before I do something truly embarrassing.” 

You swear that he smiles before he shuts the door. “Good going, weirdo. Way to scare the hot guy,” you mumble to yourself.

While you’re unpacking the groceries the hair of your arms stands on end. You swear that you see a figure on the balcony in your peripheral vision. When you look there is no one there. You shake off the strange feelings and start to cook dinner. Your thoughts drift to your new neighbor.

✯✯✯✯✯✯

You haven’t seen James since the elevator. You also haven’t heard a peep from his apartment, which is surprising because the walls are thin. By the third day of silence, you are wondering if the handsome man was a figment of your imagination.

You collect your mail after work to find that the mailman had slipped some of James’s mail into your box. It was only a few pieces of junk mail and a water bill, but it was the excuse you needed to talk to him again. You hurry up the stairs and shake away the nerves before you knock on his door.

 

He opens the door a fraction and gives you a quick once over without saying anything. The dark circles under his eyes deeper than they were when you first saw him. He looks weary, almost as if he hasn’t slept in the three days since you had seen him.

You snap out of your musings and hold the mail out to him. “The uh- the mailman put your mail in with mine.”

He stares at you as if you had sprouted a second head for a moment until he realizes what you had said. He reaches out the cracked door and gently takes the mail out of your outstretched hand. “Thank you,” he rasps out.

Your eyebrows furrow at his response. “I don’t mean to overstep, but are you alright?”

He releases a deep breath and nods his head gently. A shaken expression crosses his face briefly before he schools his features.

“I’m right next door if you need anything. I swear you won’t be bothering me. I don’t have much going on, as you might have noticed,” you say with a smile.

He nods his head again and closes the door in your face. You sigh and move to your front door before you can get it open you hear James’s door creak open.

He sticks his head out into the hall and looks into your eyes. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“I meant it.”

You open your front door and give him a small wave. The rest of your afternoon flies by as you clean your apartment make dinner. As you go about your chores you can’t stop thinking about the shell-shocked look on James’s face. You hoped he would take you up on your offer because, at the moment, it was the best that you could do.

Haunting blue eyes are the last thing your conscious mind sees before you slip into a restless sleep. You startle awake a few hours later to the sound of pained groans. You glance around the room and realize that the sound is coming from the other side of the wall. You weren’t sure of the layout of James’s apartment, but you could guess that you shared bedroom walls. You lay in silence for a few minutes, praying that he is okay. The soft cries continue, and you clear your throat and sit up in bed to get closer to the wall.

“James?” you call out. “It’s Y/N, your neighbor.”

The night goes deathly still, no sound comes from his of the wall. You press your hand to the shared wall. “I think you had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure that you’re all good.”

Your eyes slip closed and you hold your breath as you wait to see if he will respond. You’re about to lay back down and go back to sleep when you hear a voice.

“I’m sorry that I woke you up,” his voice is muffled and it’s a miracle that you can hear him at all.

“No biggie,” you answer. “I wasn’t sleeping very well anyway.”

You don’t expect him to answer so it shocks you when you hear his voice again. “Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that, then.”

“It’s not your fault. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately with work and life, I guess. You probably don’t want to hear about it.”

It takes a while for him to respond again, but his voice is stronger this time. “It might be a nice distraction.”

A smile spreads across your face and you get comfortable in bed. You begin to talk about your work troubles. The next hour is spent prattling on about your coworkers through the wall with him answering you occasionally.

“So, he basically wants a promotion that he isn’t qualified for-,” a huge yawn cuts off your sentence.

“Don’t feel obligated to keep talking to me,” James says.

Your eyes close and you snuggle into your quilt. “It’s really not a bother, you’re easy to talk to.”

“If only you could see my blush through this wall.”

“Are you cracking jokes over there? I’m going to count that as a win.”

He lets out a soft laugh and you are grateful for the thin walls because it was a beautiful sound. “Goodnight, Y/N. Thanks for talking to me.”

“Goodnight, James.”

As your leaving for work you notice a colorful bouquet of flowers propped up in front of your door. Attached to them is a simple card with two words scrawled in it. Thank You. You place the flowers in a vase on your kitchen counter and can’t help but smile at the gesture.

✯✯✯✯✯✯

The following night as you’re getting ready for bed you hear him call your name through the wall. You slip underneath your blanket and lean against your bed frame.

“Hi James,” you answer.

“How was work today? Did that prick get the promotion?” his deep voice sounds off from his room.

You laugh at his words. “No, thank god. He threw a fit this morning, though. He was yelling at us and storming around.”

“Wow, he sounds like a real winner.”

“Yeah, he’s a dream. What were you up to today?”

There’s a brief pause. “I- uh I slept for a bit. Last night was rough on me. Thanks again.”

“I was happy to help. Speaking of that, thanks for the flowers, they were the best part of my day.”

“I wanted to do something nice. I should let you get to sleep, goodnight Y/N.”

“Night. Sleep good, okay?” You lean back into your pillow and fall asleep before you hear his response.

You and James talk through the wall before you fall asleep every night for the next week. He doesn’t wake you up again, and you assume that he is sleeping as soundly as you are. He worms his way into your life and soon talking to him through the wall doesn’t feel like enough.

You find yourself in front of his door again and you reach out to knock before your nerves scare you off. The door swings open the second you knuckles touch the wood and you jump back, clutching at your chest.

“God! You scared me,” you say breathlessly.

His eyes light up when he sees takes in your frightened stance and he chuckles. “Sorry, doll.”

You feel your cheeks heat up at the term of endearment. He had called you that a few days ago, but it was entirely different when he was here in the flesh. You let your arms fall to your side and step closer to him. “I wanted to know if you were busy tonight and if you aren’t if you wanted to get dinner? Tell me if you think it’s too weird and we can go back to talking through the wall.”

“I’m not busy tonight,” he answers with a grin that lights up his face. “And I’d love to.”

You look closer at his face and notice that he’s dead on his feet. “Is it alright with you if I cook? I’m a bit tired and don’t want to go out.”

He looks a bit relieved at the suggestion. “Yeah, that sounds great. When can I come over?”

“Now is good. I mean, only if you want to. I have can have some food ready pretty quick.”

As he locks his door you notice a strange symbol carved into the trim near the handle. Before you can question it, James is smiling at you and waiting for you to lead him back to your apartment.

When he steps into your home you notice him taking stock of his surroundings. He follows you into the kitchen and sits down on a bar stool. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

You glance up at him from the fridge. “No, you’re all good. You can go sit on the couch and relax if you want to. I was thinking something easy like sandwiches, does that sound okay?”

He nods at you and makes his way over to your couch, sinking into the plush cushions. He’s leaning against the arm with his eyes closed when you come into the room, your arms filled with food and drinks.

“James?”

His eyes fly open and he grips the couch tightly. “Now you’re the one scaring me,” he rubs his eyes. “I didn’t mean to drift off, it’s peaceful here.”

“Have you not been sleeping?”

His cheeks flush and he looks down at his hands. “I’ve been trying to sleep during the day, I didn’t want to wake you up again.”

You sit on the couch next to him and you lay your hand on his forearm. “You haven’t been sleeping at all have you?”

James squeezes his eyes closed, but he doesn’t move away from you. He shakes his head gently. You run your thumb over his arm and he reaches up with his other hand to hold your hand.

“Do you want to talk about it? You listen to my problems, I’d love to return the favor.”

His blue eyes meet yours and he looks for any sign of hesitation in your face. “I was a- a soldier. I got captured during a mission and it clearly did a number on me.”

You squeeze his hand. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. I know that doesn’t make it better.”

“Talking to you has helped, though. I’d pushed everyone away and then you showed up.”

You look away from him. “I didn’t do anything special.”

It’s his turn to squeeze your hand. “It was to me, Y/N.”

You drop his hand and grab one of the sandwiches off the plate. “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

He smiles and takes one of the sandwiches for himself. “Whatever you want, doll. I, uh, don’t watch too much television so you can pick.”

You open Netflix and randomly click a show. You rest your head on James’s shoulder and he leans into your side, neither of you pays much attention to the screen at first. A loud scoff breaks the comfortable silence.

You move your head off James and look around the room. “What happened? What did I miss?”

He nods toward the TV. “You think that they’re really like that? That they never sleep or eat?”

Your brows pull together as you turn toward the screen. You had turned on an old episode of Supernatural. “You mean the angels? I’ve never really thought about it before. They are all powerful, aren’t they?”

“That doesn’t mean that they don’t have to get energy from somewhere. It’s like saying that a car doesn’t need gas. And another thing why are they so clueless about pop culture? They live on earth, too for goodness sake!”

“You sound like you know an angel. You keeping secrets from me, James?” you tease him with a smile.

His eyes dart back to the screen and a pink blush stains his cheeks. “No- uh- I uh was just thinking. Pointing out plot holes and whatnot.” He scratches the back of his head and sinks back into the couch.

“You’re adorable,” you murmur and relax back into his side.

His blush deepens into a crimson. He buries his face in the crook of your neck before you can see the effect of the compliment.

You let out a quiet laugh. “You can’t hide forever, I’ll still think your adorable no matter how long you hide.”

“Maybe this couch will swallow me whole and then you won’t be able to find me,” he mumbles into your neck.

You reach up and run a hand through his wavy hair. “Maybe you could call your angel friend to come save you from my teasing.”

“You shouldn’t joke like that, doll.”

“Why not, James? Are you religious?”

He looks up at you with bright eyes. “Not particularly, no. But, that doesn’t mean they won’t come and drag me away if I start calling.”

You tilt your head to the side in confusion and then shrug your shoulders. “Okay, no more angel jokes. I wouldn’t want you to get taken away.” 

His eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles at you. “‘M not going anywhere anytime soon.”

You stay quiet and continue to run your hands through his hair. When the episode is over he stretches and notices you dozing off against him. “I should probably head out and let you get to sleep. Thanks for having me.”

You nod and walk him to the front door. He presses a quick kiss to your cheek before ducking his head and leaving you alone in your apartment. Warmth blooms across your skin and you reach up and touch the spot where his chapped lips touched. You get ready for bed and you slip beneath your cool sheets.

“Sleep good, James,” you call out into the empty room.

“Night, doll.”

You drift off into a peaceful sleep with a small smile etched on your face.

✯✯✯✯✯✯

The next few weeks follow the same pattern, the two of you spend your evenings together and then talk before falling asleep in separate apartments. Tonight, the twilight streets are quiet as you make your way into your apartment building. You’d probably missed your chance to see James this evening. This fact gave you another reason to hate your boss for keeping you late. He may still be up to talk, though.

Your feet are heavy as you make the trek to your apartment. When you swing your door open a random assortment of things litters the floor. You stoop to pick up a crumpled photo of you and James. You both were smiling at the camera and the midafternoon sun created a halo of light around both of you. It was from when James had taken you out for a picnic in the park.

A creak draws your attention from the photo and you run back for your front door without looking back. A calloused hand wraps itself into your hair and sends you to flying the ground.

A low groan escapes your lips as you blink up at the hulking figure standing over you. You scramble to your feet and the man moves between you and the door. He clamps a hand over your mouth and edges you back toward the wall.

“You’re late, gorgeous,” he rasps into your ear. “It’s not nice to keep me waiting on you. Guess you felt like you didn’t need me after you found that new dick, but he’s got nothing on me. He doesn’t know you like I do.” He runs his hand down your neck and reaches down to take your hand.

You sink your teeth into the palm of his hand and he releases you with a shriek. You send your elbow flying into his nose and bring your knee up into his groin as hard as you can. He sinks to his knees and you’re around him sprinting for the door.

He grasps your ankle and pulls you to the floor as you struggle with the deadbolt. “You fucking bitch! I fucking loved you! Why are you acting like this, baby?”

You let out a blood-curdling scream until he wraps a hand around your throat. “James! Somebody help me!” The man pushes a hand to your mouth and you wiggle beneath him, trying to get leverage to throw him off you.

Your front door splinters open and he’s torn off you with tremendous force. You stare up blankly for a moment until your eyes focus on James. You breathe out a sigh and push yourself into a sitting position. He turns his eyes on you and you shuffle back in terror. 

His eyes are ablaze with an electric azure fury. A massive pair of wings spreads behind him to shield you from the man’s view. The outermost feathers brush gently against your skin, as if they’re trying to comfort you. James roars something in the attacker’s face, his hand circled around the man’s throat with a punishing grip. The harsh, ancient language sounds all wrong coming from James’s lips.

“What the hell are you?” you whisper.

✯✯✯✯✯✯


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited for where this series is going, please let me know what you think! I really love hearing your guys' thoughts and ideas!

You stare at the scene before you slack-jawed until you shake out of your stupor. The sound of sirens rises from the street below your apartment. You push yourself up on shaky feet and hesitate, eying the open door, before stepping towards James.

“James, you’re going to kill him,” your voice nothing but a scratchy whisper. You reach out, avoiding the wings, and lay your hand on his shoulder.

An inhuman snarl tears its way out of James’s throat and he throws the man to the ground. He turns his electric glare on you and you stumble backward. His gaze softens, and he catches you before you fall.

“Doll?” he murmurs as he sets you upright on your feet and his eyes fade into their regular crystalline blue.

Your eyes dart from his to the wings that are peeking out above his shoulders. He sucks in a harsh breath and the feathers vanish. The horde of policemen and a few of your neighbors in the hallway pull your attention from him.

“Ma’am are you alright?” a stocky cop asks as he moves you from James’s arms. “There’s an ambulance on the way to check you out.”

You watch as they place cuffs on your unconscious attacker and haul him from the room. “I don’t need anything like that, I’m fine-”

One of the men steps up to James with a pair of cuffs ready. “Wait! He’s my neighbor, he saved me,” you shout as you step around the man that is questioning you.

James’s eyes connect with yours and you want nothing more than to fall into his protective arms. Thoughts of his terrifying entrance spring into your mind and stop you from moving to him. Instead, you turn back to the police officer and finish answering his questions.

“Do you have a place to stay, ma’am? We’d advise you not to live here until you can get the door and locks fixed.”

Your shoulders fall. “I don’t have any family in the area-” James catches your eye again and you know what he’s going to offer before he gets the words out.

“You could stay at my place, Y/N,” he says.

You stare at him for a moment and worry your lip between your teeth. “I couldn’t put you out like that.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time one of us slept over,” he says with a small smile. “It’d also us a chance to talk,” he adds quietly.

“Ma’am if you’re not comfortable with this I could have one of the deputy’s drop you off at a nearby hotel,” the officer supplies helpfully as he eyes your interaction with James.

“No, it’s okay. I trust him, I’ll stay with him for the time being.”

James smile grows, and you plaster on one in return. “You’re both free to go. We will update you as soon as we’re are able to question him. I’m sorry that this happened.”

James leads you to into his apartment and gets you settled on the sofa. “Do you need anything, doll?”

“I need you to cut the shit and tell me what the fuck just happened.”

He looks down at his hands. “Maybe a glass of water?”

“I’m not kidding! You broke down my door like it was a piece of paper! You had laser eyes,” your breathing steadily increases as your voice rises. “You had fucking wings, for Christ’s sake.”

He meets your eyes and raises his hands to placate you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I uh- I don’t really know how to say this, so I’m just going to go for it. I’m an angel.”

You scoff. “I told you I wasn’t fucking kidding.”

“Doll, I’m not playing around. Here let me-” He stands up off the couch and his eyes slip closed. After he takes a few breaths the wings unfurl from behind his back like magic. “I’m an honest-to-God angel.”

You pull your arms tight into your side with your hands balled into fists and stand in front of him. “How is this happening?” you breathe.

He reaches out slowly for your fist and relaxes when you don’t pull away. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Your lips quirk upward. “It was rhetorical, dummy.”

James wings shake as he chuckles. “There’s my girl.”

You peer up at him. “Can I- can I touch them?”

He consents, and he turns around, baring his back to you. You reach up and run your fingers through the velvet feathers. They are lustrous, casting a soft white glow around the room. Your fingers continue their exploration to the joints that fix each wing to his back. James jerks forward out of your reach.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

He sighs and turns to face you and the wings fade away again. “Not even a little, doll. I just forgot what they felt like.” His cheeks are stained pink.

Your brows furrow. “How could you forget? They’re always there, aren’t they?”

He takes your hand and you both sit on the couch. “Remember when I told you I got captured? I haven’t used my wings or grace since then,” he notices the confusion on your face. “Grace is the power you saw in your apartment, the laser eyes,” he says.

This makes you laugh. “Oh, so kind of like on TV?” his answering laugh urges you to continue. “You said you would explain, so can I ask some questions?”

He nod’s and you lean into his chest. He wraps his arms around you and you rest your head above his heart. The familiar and steady beat relaxes you.

You squeeze your eyes closed and fight the nerves churning your stomach. “How did you get to me so fast?”

“I could feel your fear and then I heard you call out. The next thing I knew I had my hand wrapped around his throat with your hand on my back.”

“I think every question I ask is going to raise more questions,” you say as you look up at him.

He trails his hand down your back. “I can feel extreme emotions, especially of the people that I am close to.”

“What the shit? Okay, we’ll come back to that ‘cause I can’t wrap my mind around that right now. What were you yelling at him?”

“I uh- I was asking who he was and told him to keep his filthy hands off of you. It was in the language that angels speak, I thought he might be a demon.”

Your eyes widen at this. “Oh my god. I didn’t think about demons…” you trail off. “Demons were what captured you and hurt you,” you whisper.

“Yeah, sweetheart, that’s why I was so worried. I thought that maybe they had got around my wards and we’re going to hurt you to get at me,” he murmurs.

“Is that what those symbols are? Angel language?

He looks at you with wide eyes. “You noticed those? I put them under your window seals and behind your toilet, places I thought you’d never see.”

“You put them in my apartment, too? I only saw the one on the trim of your front door.”

He settles back onto the sofa. “You always surprise me, Y/N. They’re there to ward off demons and even other angels. I would have found a way to get you to wear one, eventually.”

“You think I’m worth protecting?”

“I think you already know the answer to that based off my reaction tonight. I thought my grace was gone, doll, and you in pain forced my dumbass to realize otherwise. You are everything, Y/N.”

You are quiet for a moment as you take in his words. “Do you wear one?”

He removes his had from your hair and it erupts in bright light. He presses his palm to his other forearm and you can see his bones, which are etched with the strange symbols. “These are only wards and to cloak my location. I wanted to get you something that would protect you from everything.”

“Can you etch them on me, like yours are?”

“No,” he barks. “It’s excruciating, I couldn’t do that to you.”

You take his hand in yours and squeeze it. “James, I’d rather hurt now and know that I am safe. Plus, it’ll be like a secret tattoo.” You smile up at him as you play with his fingers. 

He closes his eyes and his face takes on a serious expression. “You’d have to be certain, Y/N. You’ve already gone through a lot tonight, why don’t we talk about this later.”

“Okay, fine, but I’m not going to change my mind. Last question and this one’s a real doozy,” the color drains from his face. “How come your wings don’t rip holes in your clothes? Oh, and how can you lay down when they’re invisible?”

He presses a kiss to your forehead and lets out a soft laugh. “That’s two questions, doll,” you raise your eyebrows. “I can lay on them because they’re on a different plane of existence right now. As for the clothes, I haven’t got a clue other than angel magic.”

“Did you really just say ‘angel magic’?”

“Mhm, it’s a thing.”

You nuzzle further into his warmth. “You are such a little shit.”

“It’s a perk of the angel magic. Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart.”

He takes you into his room and turns down the comforter for you. “I don’t want to hear about me taking the bed,” the protest dies on your lips. “We didn’t grab any of your clothes, I can go with you to get what you need.”

“I don’t really want to be in there right now,” you say softly.

A light blush rises on his cheeks. “You can borrow some of my clothes, so you can be more comfortable.” He turns to his dresser and pulls out a soft henley and a pair of sweats with a drawstring waist.

You scoop up the clothes and change in the bathroom. You glance at yourself in the mirror and see that you’re swimming in his clothes. You press your nose to the shoulder and catch a whiff of James scent, which comforts you more than you care to admit. When you open the door, James is leaning against the dresser keeping his eyes on your face.

“Okay, I’ll be on the couch if you need anything,” he says as he walks to the door.

You bite your lip and reach out to grab his hand. “Thank you, for- for everything.” When he turns back to you, you press yourself to him and pull him down for a hesitant kiss. His arms circle around your waist and your both panting as you pull away.

“I’m- uh I’m gonna go,” he stammers and runs his hand through his hair. “Gonna go lay down. Call if you need anything.”

“Goodnight, James.”

“’Night, doll.”

You lay down and wrap your arms around one of the pillows on the bed. You think back to earlier but shut the thoughts down quickly, and fall asleep wrapped up in James’s soft bed.

The clatter of pots and pans wakes you up the next morning. You pad out into the kitchen rubbing your eyes. A gasp escapes your throat when you see James in front of the stove stirring a pan of eggs, wearing nothing but a tight pair of sweatpants.

He turns toward you with a beaming grin. “You hungry, sweetheart?”

A smile spreads across your face and you plant yourself on the counter next to him. “Starving. Can I do anything to help?”

“Nah, you can just sit there and look pretty,” he winks at you and turns back to the stove top.

He’s playing soft music and your eyes are drawn to the slight sway of his hips as he cooks. “Y/N? Are you okay?”

Your eyes snap up and you see that he’s looking over his shoulder at you. You cough and try to keep your eyes off his round ass. “Whatcha cooking?”

He smirks but doesn’t say anything. “Eggs and Bacon. I was going to make pancakes, but you got up to quick,” he pouts. “I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“What can I say? I’m a light sleeper and someone was playing drums on the pots and pans.”

“I’m the best drummer that the world has never seen. You should be thanking me for treating you to a private concert.” He pokes you in the side and you squeal. “You ticklish, doll? I’ll have to remember that.” 

You turn to grab plates out of the cabinet and swat his butt as you pass him. “I swear to all that is holy if you tickle me all the angels in Heaven won’t be able to save you.”

He grunts and jumps away from you. “Okay! No tickling,” he crosses his fingers behind his back where you can still see. “I promise.”

You roll your eyes and dish up food for both of you. “Take your food and go to the table you menace.”

He kisses your cheek as he takes his plate and yours to the table. “After we eat we need to get ready, so I can buy you a new door.”

“You don’t have to do that, James.”

The two of you sit down at the table and begin to eat. “It’s the least I can do. I broke it down, after all.”

You swallow the mouthful of food. “Hey, I’ve never thought to ask, but where do you get money?”

“Would you believe me if I said angel magic?” he laughs at your exaggerated eye roll. “I work odd jobs to keep myself busy, but I have quite a bit of money after being alive for so long.”

“Does that make me a gold-digger?”

His booming laugh fills the small space. “Considering you didn’t know about my assets until thirty seconds ago, I’d say no.”

You smile as he takes your hand and gently rubs your skin with his thumb. The two of you finish eating in silence until his words sink in. “Wait, how old are you?”

He stands and runs to his bedroom, laughing as he goes. “I’m going to shower, you can go next.”

You stand up and chase after him. “I swear it doesn’t matter, but you have to tell me,” the door to his bathroom closes in your face and the water drowns out his answer. “That’s not fair!”

After the two of you showered you make a quick pitstop at your apartment for clothes. When you’re dressed the two of you wander down the streets of the city toward the closest hardware store arm in arm.

“Are you old enough to know Jesus?”

“Yeah, he was a righteous dude.”

You snort and nudge his side. “That’s a terrible joke. I wouldn’t keep guessing if you’d just tell me how old you are.” 

“You’re cute when you are all curious and bothered. So, guess away, doll.”

You are so wrapped up in each other that neither of you notices the man staring at you from across the street. He ducks into an alleyway and pulls out his phone, the person on the other end picks up right away. “Boss, you’ll never guess who I saw walking down the streets of Brooklyn.”

“You’d better not be wasting my time, Sitwell,” the harsh voice growls.

Jasper cowers at the sinister tone. “It’s- it is Barnes and he’s with some woman, sir.”

“Follow him and report back to me. If it’s true we can tell Pierce the good news together.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You want how much for a door?” James gasps and his eyebrows shoot so high they practically get stuck in his hairline.

The hardware store employee, Doris, eyes James warily and turns back to you. “That doesn’t include the delivery and installation, ma’am. I’m sure you won’t find anywhere cheaper in the city, but I’d be happy to help you price check.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think it’s a fair price,” you smile at Doris and she starts ringing up your transaction.

You pull your card out of your wallet and go to swipe it but James places his hand on yours. “I got it, doll. How much for the delivery and installation?”

“150 for each.”

James’s eyes widen, and you cut him off before he can start to talk. “You are not carrying that down the streets back to the apartment.” 

“Why not? I’m plenty strong, it’s just an itty-bitty piece of wood,” James whines.

You roll your eyes and Doris muffles her laugh with her hand. “You are such a child. I can pay for the delivery, but I do trust you to install it.”

He grins at you and drapes his arm over your shoulder. “I am pretty handy. You’re right though, walking ten blocks with a door on my back sounds like a bad idea.”

Doris takes the card from James and smiles at the two of you. “You two remind me of me and my husband when we were first dating. He was a pain in my ass, too,” she says with a wink.

“Hey,” James interjects.

You reach over and pat his cheek and share a smile back at Doris. “Thanks so much for all your help. Come on, pain-in-my-ass, let’s go home.”

James lets out a scandalized scoff. “You guys teamed up against me! This isn’t fair.”

Doris pats his arm from across the counter. “I’m sure if Stan was here he’d stick up for you, dear. We should have the door delivered in the next couple of hours. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day.”

James reaches down and takes your hand, wrapping his fingers securely around yours. “Thanks again for your help.”

“No problem, come back if he has any problem installing it.”

You share one last smile with the sweet old woman before making your way out the door. James pulls you closer to him and you move down the street. As you’re walking someone slams into you. The wind is knocked out of you in a rush.

“I- I am so sorry,” the man stutters, avoiding eye contact with you and James.

He’s rushing away in the opposite direction before you can acknowledge his apology. James turns toward the direction that he rushed off to with furrowed brows. He shakes his head and looks down at you.

“You okay, doll?”

You squeeze his hand and continue down the street. “Yeah, I’m fine. He was in a hurry, though, wasn’t he?”

James nods at you and there’s a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it is gone before you can question it. He pulls you a little closer to his side and you make your way back into the apartment building. You collapse onto James’s couch and he smiles down at you.

“Are you hungry? We could’ve stopped on the way home.”

You shake your head. “I’m still full from breakfast, thanks though.”

He slides on to the couch and pulls your feet in his lap. “Okay. The door should be here pretty soon. What do you want to do before then?”

You prop yourself up on the arm of the couch and look down at your hands. “I want you to etch the symbols on me.”

“Y/N…” he trails off. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You look into his eyes and move across the couch to take his face in your hands. “James, I want to know that I’m safe. It won’t be you hurting me, it’ll be you protecting me. You said it yourself there are people after you that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt me. That scares me shitless. At least this way we’d both have some protection.”

He scowls at you and his eyes glow with fury. “No one is going to touch you,” he grumbles.

“Sweetheart, you can’t guarantee that. But, I know the risks and you are worth it.”

“No, I’m not! I’m not worth your safety,” he runs a hand through his hair and his eyes dart to the door. “I should have never let myself get involved with you. I’m fucking delusional thinking that you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“No. You don’t get to do that,” you poke a finger into his chest. “This- us is a mutual decision. This isn’t a fucking movie where you decide that you are too dangerous and leave me hanging. It doesn’t work like that. If you want out don’t give me that bullshit excuse.”

His lets his fists unclench and he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you fully onto his lap. “I don’t want out.”

You run your thumbs over the warm skin of his cheeks. “Okay, then it’s settled neither of us is leaving and you’re going to do the symbol thing.”

“The symbol thing?” he questions with a small smile.

You slap his chest lightly. “Shut up, you know what I meant.”

His smile grows, and he runs his fingers through your hair. “Not here, I want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

James stands with your legs still around his waist and carries you into his bedroom. He lays you down on his bed and props himself over you. He leans down, and his lips move over yours slowly. Your eyes slip closed as his lips trail down your neck.

“You ready, doll?” his deep voice sends shivers down your spine.

You nod as he reaches up under your shirt and places his warm hand on the skin above your ribs. A piercing pain blooms across your chest and works its way through your body. You gasp and try to focus on the soft words that James is murmuring into your ear. As quickly as the pain came, it’s gone and you blink your eyes open. You meet James’s steel blue eyes and notice that his wings have made another appearance. Your fingers reach out for the plumage above you and you stroke the lustrous feathers. His hand is still on your ribs, his fingers massaging the skin there with reverence.

“‘M okay,” you murmur as you regain your bearings.

James slips his hand from beneath your shirt and falls onto his side next to you. He wraps his arms around you and you turn into him and curl up into him. He presses his lips to your forehead and pulls back to look at you.

“I’m so sorry, baby doll.”

You wrap your fingers around his and press a kiss to the palm of his hand. “I kinda asked for it.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t apologize.”

You snuggle into his side until you hear a knock on the front door. “Shit, it’s the delivery guy. I just wanna lay here.”

He presses another lingering kiss to your lips and rolls of the bed. “I’ll get it, you stay here until you feel okay.”

You swipe a pillow from the top of the bed and pull it close to your chest. “I wanted you to lay with me,” you whine. “Baby?”

He’s almost out the room when he looks back. “What is it? Is there something on my face?”

You shake your head and nod to his back. “You better put those bad boys away or you’re going to scare the literal shit out of that guy.”

He turns his head and sees the tops of his wings from where there folded against his back. “Shit, how did I not notice? I think they like you, doll, so I’m blaming you.”

You chuckle and bury your face in his pillow. The feathers of his wings arch toward the sound of your laugh and he looks over his shoulder. “Fucking traitors is what they are,” he murmurs as the wings dissolve before your eyes. “You get the attention of a pretty girl and you can’t keep it together.”

You push yourself up and your eyes widen at him. “Are you talking to your wings?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess? You yelled at your toe when you stubbed it last week, how is this any different?”

“Touché.” 

He walks out of the room and you hear him talking with the delivery man. After a few minutes, you pull yourself out of the nest of blankets to join James in the hallway. There are tools spread across the ground and the new door is propped against the wall. You glance up and down the hall but don’t see anyone. A presence behind you sends you jumping back toward his open apartment door.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I wasn’t expecting you to be up so soon,” James says as he pulls you into his arms.

You grip your chest and rest your head against him as your quick heart rate slows. “How’re you so quiet?”

“Angel magic.”

You roll your eyes at his response but decide not to respond. “What can I do to help?”

“You could keep me company? There’s not much left to do other than put it back on its hinges and repair the lock.”

You nod and sit against the wall across from your apartment. The muscles of his arms strain against the weight of the door as he puts it into place. “You still think that it would have been a good idea to carry that home?”

He grins at you around the screwdriver that he’s holding between his teeth. He screws the hinges into place and tosses the tool to the ground. He squints as he looks around at the supplies spread out across the floor. “Shit, I don’t think I got the long screws to reinforce the lock,” he slides down the wall to sit next to you. “It wouldn’t be right for me to let you stay in there tonight, without knowing that you’re completely safe.”

You throw your head back in laughter and nudge his side gently with your arm. “What’re you proposing?”

He presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “Stay with me, baby doll.”

A soft smile lights up his face and you pull yourself to your feet. You offer him your hand and help him stand. “You not sick of me yet?”

He shakes his head and he sweeps the supplies into your apartment. “I don’t think I could get sick of you. Can I take you home?”

The door to your apartment swings closed, and he scoops you into his arms to carry you back into his bed. His warmth comforts you as he curls his body next to yours. The two of you lay in comfortable silence as he traces his fingers over your ribs. You shiver at the light brush of his fingers and you swing your leg over his torso to pull yourself on top of him. You run your fingers through his messy hair and bring his lips to yours.

“Was this your plan all along?”

He nods at you and lays his head back onto his pillow. “Of course, doll. I brought you back here so I could have my wicked way with you.” A laugh bubbles up out of his throat.

“Are… um, aren’t you a virgin? God, can we even do this?” you look at him and then toss your arm over your eyes. “Am I going to go to Hell?”

He snorts at you and tilts his head. “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Can you blame me?” you gesture toward his sculpted body with a nod of your head. “You’re built like a brick house and we’re making out in your bed! But I don’t exactly know the rules. Is this even allowed?”

He twists his body and you let out a rush of air as your back hits the mattress. James holds himself above you and runs his thumb down your cheek. “It’s not like we have one-night stands, but we have agency to do what we want. It’s not like we’re going to be struck down by the power of God. We typically start relationships with other angels, but this isn’t wrong. It’s not forbidden.”

“Oh.”

He gasps and places his free hand over his heart. “Is that all you’ve got to say? Did one of my answers finally leave you speechless?”

“You are such a shit,” you slap his hand away from his chest and give him a soft smile. “This is just a big step. I didn’t want to do something we’d regret. Especially if…” you trail off and look away from his eyes.

“If what, doll?” He strokes his fingers across your face. “Baby doll, look at me.”

You take a deep breath and meet his eyes. “If it wouldn’t mean as much to you as it would to me.”

“It- I- this would mean everything to me,” he stutters out. “This last month with you has- it has made me feel alive again.”

You reach up and tug his face down to you. Your fingers thread into his silky hair and your teeth clack together as your lips move against his. You pant as he pulls away from you. “It would mean the world to me, too.”

You wiggle out of your shirt and let it fall to the floor. His lips are back on yours and he pushes you down into the bed, keeping himself propped up above you. He pulls back and looks down your bare torso. “You are radiant. How’re you real?”

His piercing gaze snaps back to your eyes and you can’t look away from him. A low whine leaves your lips as you pull at the collar of his shirt, trying to rid him of the offending garment. His chuckle sends warmth straight to your core and he rips the shirt away from his body. The long tendrils of his chocolate hair tickle your skin as he leans down to kiss down your neck. You gasp when he mouths along your throat and nips at where your shoulder and neck meet.

“Please, James. I need more, need you.”

He groans low in his throat. “’M here, doll. Wanna make you feel good.”

You flinch when the door to the bedroom slams against the wall with tremendous force. The broken drywall sends dust through the air. James covers your body with his own and snarls at the gaping doorway. You peek around James’s arm and see a blond man with a hulking frame pushing his way into the room. The man eyes you from beneath James and runs a tentative hand through his unruly locks. James relaxes above you and turns toward the man.

“Bucky? I’ve- I have been looking everywhere for you,” he stammers. “I thought you were in trouble-”

You pull the blanket around your bare torso and squint at the silent exchange between the men. “What the hell is a Bucky?”


End file.
